The present invention relates to a telescopic mast for deployably mounting a satellite dish to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a telescopic mast capable of mounting a satellite dish to a rear surface of a truck cab or other vehicle, the satellite dish being deployable via extension of the telescopic mast.
There are at least three commercially available mechanisms for mounting satellite dishes to vehicles. One such mechanism is commercialized by Winegard, Inc. of Burlington, Iowa (hereinafter the "Wingard mechanism"). The Winegard mechanism includes a mounting assembly for removably mounting a satellite dish to the side of a truck cab, or to a hand rail or ladder rail which is fixed to the side of the truck cab. The Winegard mechanism, however, requires removal of the satellite dish before the truck can be used for highway travel. Such removal is necessary because otherwise the satellite dish would be exposed to road wind and direct impact from road debris. The effects of road wind and the potential for damage by road debris impact are especially problematic at the sides of the truck. The resulting need for removal of the satellite dish prior to travel is inconvenient for the driver, especially during inclement weather. Another disadvantage associated with the Winegard mechanism is the need for storage space in the cab for the satellite dish during travel. This disadvantageously wastes space in the cab. The Winegard mechanism therefore provides a less than optimal arrangement.
The second commercially available mechanism for mounting a satellite dish to a vehicle has been commercialized by Datron, a division of Transco, Inc. which is based in Simi Valley, Calif. The second mechanism was commercialized using the trademark "DBS-3000". Datron's "DBS-3000" is mounted to the top of a vehicle. The device provides an automatic alignment mechanism which automatically aligns the satellite dish with the desired satellite signal. Because the "DBS-3000" remains mounted to the top of the vehicle during travel, a special collapsible satellite dish is required to avoid wind damage. In addition, the "DBS-3000" requires a deployment mechanism capable of deploying the satellite dish from its collapsed configuration in response to remote actuation of the deployment mechanism. Otherwise, the driver of the vehicle would have to climb on the roof of the vehicle in order to deploy the satellite dish. In addition, installation and maintenance of the Datron unit is very difficult and complicated. The unit typically is wired to the master electrical system of the truck whereby the unit will automatically retract when the truck brake pedal is engaged to prevent damage to the dish and unit while the truck is in transit. Very few dealers have the expertise to install this unit. Any malfunction of the unit could impact other operations of the truck and could require one of the experienced dealers to repair. The "DBS-3000" is therefore excessively complex and expensive. The cost of the "DBS-3000" makes it too expensive for acceptance by many trucking companies and truck drivers.
Datron also commercializes, using the trademark "DBS-4000", the third mechanism for mounting a satellite dish to a vehicle. Datron's "DBS-4000" is also mounted to the roof of a vehicle. The "DBS-4000" provides a complex mechanism for aligning the satellite dish with the desired satellite signal. The "DBS-4000" also uses a special satellite dish contained in a "RADOME" cover to decrease wind resistance. The resulting combination of features is complex and therefore very expensive, thereby taking the "DBS-4000" out of the financial reach of many trucking companies and truck drivers.